


Magic and Logic Don't Mix

by iceshade



Category: Cinderella (1950), Disney Princesses
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Coda, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Community: purimgifts, F/M, Glass Slippers (Cinderella), Magic, No Plot/Plotless, Questions Without Answers, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceshade/pseuds/iceshade
Summary: What she says:I’m fineWhat she means:if the fairy godmother’s magic wore off at midnight, how did the glass slippers not disappear as well? It can’t be to preserve the secret of magic from nonbelievers, or the one that Cinderella didn’t lose would have vanished. The live action movie in 2015 vaguely addresses this by having the fairy godmother create new slippers out of nothing, so you can argue that it’s a completely different type of magic — not covered under the spell that ends after midnight — but the original Disney movie has the shoes Cinderella was already wearing transformed into the glass slippers. And another thing, it’s highly doubtful that Cinderella had more than one pair of shoes that fit her, considering the abuse it’s implied she faced at the hands of her stepfamily, so if her only pair of shoes was suddenly both glass and only half present, I would think that would pose a major problem. Granted, the shoes she was going to wear to the ball could have been her mother’s, like the dress, but—





	Magic and Logic Don't Mix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts).



> I just went with "Charming" for the prince's name, but if you prefer James or David a la Once Upon a Time, or Kit (as he's called in the 2015 live action), just let me know and I can go back and edit.

It was one of those things you end up thinking about when you’re in bed and too tired to get up and do anything, but still can’t fall asleep even if you’ve been laying there for hours. In Ella’s defense, it had also been years since she’d slept on anything so fine as they had given her in the palace, and she was not accustomed to such softness. But anyways, it was one of those nights, before they were married, that Ella was tossing and turning when her eyes fell across her glass slippers, illuminated by an errant bit of moonlight. 

 

That was when she realized how strange it was that even though everything else from her fairy godmother had disappeared at the stroke of midnight, the slippers hadn’t. Yes, her fairy godmother had restored the broken one, but that didn't explain why they had been spared from the spell in the first place. The thought slipped from Ella's mind as she finally drifted off into sleep. 

 

It was a few days later, when Ella was attending another fitting for her wedding dress, that she remembered her midnight musings. As per usual, Jaq and Gus-Gus were her companions, and were perched on nearby furniture, watching. She commented on the oddity of her slippers, ignoring the looks that passed between the royal seamstresses at her talking to mice. Ella had long since learned not to discount the opinions of others, no matter how small (or hairy) they may be. Admittedly, asking rodents about magical theory was probably above their pay grade, considering their answers boiled down more or less to "magic". 

 

The obvious solution would be to ask a fairy godmother, preferably hers, but as neither Ella nor her fiancé knew how to get in touch with one, that solution was out. Charming didn't like to question it too much, something about looking a gift horse in the mouth, but Ella couldn't just let it go. What if they suddenly disappeared when she was wearing them? What if they transformed back into her original shoes? Not that it bothered Ella much per se, but according to her various instructors on royal etiquette that would be a faux pas that just wasn't done. 

 

It became an ongoing joke between the two of them. Sometimes, when Ella and Charming were sitting around waiting to meet with someone, or lying in bed together when she couldn't sleep, Ella would bring up the subject of her glass slippers. Charming would taking it in good fun, sometimes ignoring her, sometimes laughing and throwing a pillow at her face. It was  _their_  thing, even if they never did figure out the answer. 

 

And yes, they lived happily ever after. 

 

 


End file.
